Internal Conflict
by beocookie6
Summary: Takes place right after Reformed. Garnet tries to talk to Amethyst about her behavior. Amethyst struggles with her emotions and lack of self worth. Trigger warning: depression, suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Internal Conflict

Chapter 1

Takes place right after Reformed.

Amethyst found herself laying on the head of the statue around the temple. She comes here sometimes to think and to be alone. She gazed up at the stars above her with her eyes half open, lost in her thoughts. Her mind was replaying the events from earlier in the day. She felt embarrassed and disgusted with herself for letting Steven and Garnet see her insecurities. Hearing Garnet's disapproval of her rushed regeneration made her feel ashamed of herself. She already knew she messed up when she came back with four legs and didn't need someone rubbing it in her face. In her usual Amethyst way she tried to play it off as no big deal, until Steven mentioned Pearl. Being compared to Pearl has always been something that set her off. She could never be like perfect Pearl. So after the Slinker poofed her again she tried to play it off as a joke by coming back as Pearl. Really though she was giving her family what they wanted.

They wanted her to be more like perfect Pearl, well that's as close as a monster from the Kindergarten could get. Steven found it funny but as usual Garnet disapproved of her actions, crushing her. She tried to give their leader, the person she looked up to the most, what she wanted. She couldn't even do that right. In her frustration she lashed out and started arguing with Garnet only to hear that she wasn't strong enough. Hearing that drained away any feeling of self worth she had left. The Slinker poofed her again and in an act of desperation for approval she reformed again only to come out as the monster she knew she was. The look of fear and concern on Steven's face and the look of frustration on Garnet's almost broke her inside. She failed them again. Not able to stand under the disapproving eyes of her family any longer, she took off in anger to find the Slinker. She tried to get Garnet to tell her what she wanted her to be but their leader said she had to figure it out herself. She growled in frustration not knowing what to do. Then Steven figured her out. She was caught off guard by his statement allowing the Slinker to poof her for a final time.

Amethyst blinked as tears started to flow freely. She remembered being in her gem the longest she has ever been because she was too ashamed to come out and face her family. The loving embrace they gave her when she finally reformed gave her a false sense of being wanted. Shortly after, Pearl was nagging her about the condition of her room. Something about keeping it clean and no monsters. Any positive feelings she had were instantly drained. She was barely paying attention and didn't even bother to argue back this time. She barely registered when they left her room. After Steven was fast asleep is when she found herself here gazing at the stars. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying here, oblivious to the world around her.

The pain inside of her was becoming unbearable. Feelings of being alone and unwanted consumed her, pulling her mind into a dark place. Thoughts of ending her pain filled her head. _It would be easy enough to do, just have to break my gem. No body would miss me anyway. I'm just an unwanted Kindergarten mistake. I could just jump off right here and end it. The fall would probably shatter my gem if I landed right._ Amethyst tried to sit up but her body didn't want to move. The stress of the day taking its toll on her body. She let out a pathetic laugh. _Eh, oh well. I couldn't do it right here anyway. I wouldn't want Steven being the one to find my broken gem laying outside the temple anyway. I couldn't do that to the lil man,_ she thought to herself with a hint of amusement. _Always looking out for the lil guy, even at my worst. Guess that's the only thing I know how to do right._ Tears started to steadily fall again as Amethyst let herself go numb.

Garnet figured her purple teammate was in her favorite thinking spot when she couldn't find her in her room. Garnet was very concerned for Amethyst and wanted to discuss today's events. It took for Steven to point it out to her that something was wrong with their friend. Even Pearl became concerned when Amethyst had no reaction to her dirty room comment. "I should have noticed it." Garnet mumbled out loud as she jumped and landed easily on top of the statue. She saw Amethyst lying on her back, appearing to be asleep. Not wanting to startle her, Garnet walked over slowly and knelt down next to the prone gem. She reached her hand out to gently shake Amethyst awake but suddenly stopped when she saw her face.

The blank expression is what alerted Garnet at first. Amethyst's eyes where half open and unfocused. "Amethyst?" She relaxed a little bit when she saw her teammates eyes glance over to look at her. Garnet could tell she had been crying and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amethyst turned her head to look at Garnet. Her eyes shot open the rest of the way as she finally realized Garnet was sitting next to her. She stared wide eyed at Garnet, a small purple blush appearing on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretching her arms high above her head and letting out a loud yawn. She was trying to shake off the embarrassment of Garnet seeing her so vulnerable, again. She turned to Garnet then quickly averted her gaze back to the sky. "Hey G, what's up?"

Garnet studied Amethyst's face, noting how tired she looked. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. "I think we need to talk." Garnet saw Amethyst twitch slightly out of the corner of her eye. "What's there to talk about G? Amethyst leaned back on her hands as well, head still turned to the sky. "I was just being me, ya know, reckless and all. I won't let it happen again."

Garnet sighed and looked over to Amethyst. "I know there is more to it then that." Garnet paused as she saw her tense up. "And I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner."

Amethyst looked over at Garnet shocked. She couldn't see anything but the reflection of the stars on her glasses but she didn't need to see her eyes to hear the concern in her voice.

"Don't be sorry G. It's not your fault. I'm the messed up one. The mist..." Amethyst stopped herself before she could finish the sentence and quickly looked down at her feet. She leaned forward, hugging her knees to her chest. There was an awkward silence between the two. Amethyst's mind started racing. _Oh crap, oh crap I said to much. Damn it I messed up. Now_... Amethyst's thoughts were cut off when she felt a gentle but firm hand cup the side of her face, forcing her to turn and look at Garnet. Garnet removed her glasses showing her three eyes. Concern and worry evident on her face.

"Amethyst, you are not a mistake. I should have noticed you were having internal struggles. I am your friend...family and I should have noticed. It took for Steven to point it out for me to finally see. You were trying so hard to be what you thought I wanted. I didn't want any of that and I am sorry that I made you feel that way. I want you to be you."

Garnet studied Amethyst's face for a moment before removing her hand. Amethyst stared into Garnet's eyes for a little longer before her gaze went back to her feet. "Amethyst, I want you to know that you can talk to me. I want to help you. We all do. We love you Amethyst."

Amethyst couldn't stop the wave of emotions that hit her. She buried her face into her knees as the tears started to flow. She felt a comforting arm come around her back and squeeze her into the taller gem's side. Her body shook as she let it all out. Amethyst didn't like being so vulnerable and looking so weak in front of others, especially her family. Crying was something she normally did when she was alone but Garnet's words struck something within her and she couldn't hold her emotions back. As good as it felt to hear those words, she couldn't help but to feel guilty for worrying her friends. She felt something wet fall onto her shoulder and realized Garnet was crying too. She worried her friends and caused them pain. _I'm nothing but a burden._ she thought, as exhaustion started to take over as the whirlwind of emotions started to subside. She started to lean heavily into Garnet's side as she felt her self starting to drift off. _I don't want to be a burden anymore_ , was the last thing on her mind before sleep took over.

Garnet had to resist the urge to pull Amethyst into her lap when she started crying. She didn't want to embarrass her further knowing that Amethyst was a private person when it came to her emotions. Garnet wrapped an arm around her back and leaned into her while she let it all out, trying to give some kind of comfort. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall at seeing Amethyst so vulnerable. She held Amethyst close and looked at the stars trying to think how to help her through this. Amethyst's body shook less as her sobs turned into sniffles. Garnet could feel Amethyst leaning more heavily into her as her body started to relax. She looked down at her friend and felt relieved to see the exhausted gem sleeping. She sat like that for a few more minutes before slipping her free arm under Amethyst's knees and pulling her up close to her chest.

Garnet waited a minute to make sure the movement didn't wake her, just like she used to with Steven when he was younger. Hearing a small snore escape from Amethyst, Garnet figured it was safe and stood up. She made her way carefully down the statue and walked through the front door of Steven's room. The room was dark but Garnet could see a worried Pearl jump off the couch and walk towards them. "Is she alright?" Pearl whispered so not to wake Steven.

Garnet nodded and looked down at Amethyst. "She is sleeping. I'm going to put her in her room then we can talk."

Pearl looked worriedly at Amethyst and then headed towards the temple door to open it for Garnet. Garnet started to walk forward when a small, worried voice stopped her in her tracks. "Garnet, is Amethyst ok?"

Garnet looked up at the the loft and could see Steven sitting on his bed looking down at them. "Yes Steven. She is just sleeping. I'm going to put her in her room so she can rest. You can go back to sleep." Garnet started to walk towards the temple door again when Steven spoke again. "Wait. C-can you put her in my bed?...I don't want her to wake up alone."

If Garnet had a human heart it would have melted at the small boy's words. Garnet smiled at the boy. Compassionate, just like his mother. "Of course Steven." Garnet made her way up the steps with Pearl right behind her. Steven pulled the blanket back and scooted towards the wall to make room for Amethyst. Garnet gently laid her down on Steven's bed. Steven pulled the blanket over both of them and laid down on his side facing Amethyst. Garnet could see the worry on Steven's face and reached over placing a hand on his head and smiled. "Don't worry Steven. Amethyst will be ok. Now go back to sleep."

Pearl looked at the two youngest members of their family in the bed and didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and watch them sleep but she also wanted to talk to Garnet about Amethyst. She told Steven goodnight as she walked back down the stairs towards the temple. She heard Garnet do the same and they walked into temple.

Steven told his family goodnight and heard the temple door open and close. He snuggled into his bed and looked over to Amethyst. He couldn't help but worry about her. She was like a mother to him. He could see Amethyst twitching slightly like she was having a dream. He moved closer to her putting his arm over her to try and comfort her just in case it was a bad dream. He smiled when he felt her stop twitching and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Amethyst."


	2. Chapter 2

Internal Conflict

Chapter 2

Steven opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. "Garnet? Pearl? Amethyst?" Steven yelled for the gems but there was no response. Panic started to set in as he stood up and started feeling around himself. His hands came in contact with rock walls. The space wasn't very big. He kept his hands on the wall as he started to walk forward. "Lion?" Steven suddenly tripped and fell over something on the ground.

He quickly scooted up against the wall when he heard movement from whatever it was he tripped over. He still couldn't see what it was but he could hear it getting up from the cold ground. "Huh? Wha...Where..?" The thing sounded just as confused as he was. He was too scared to respond though as it walked past him. Steven had to shield his eyes as light suddenly shined into the hole as the stranger pushed something out of the way. Steven was shocked at what he saw. "Amethyst?" The stranger looked like Amethyst but a much younger looking Amethyst. Her hair was much shorter, coming only to her jaw line. She was wearing black, baggy pants and a gray tank top. She peaked out of the hole and walked out on all fours.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled as he got up to follow her out. She didn't seem to hear him or notice him. Steven stepped out and gasped at the sight. "The Kindergarten? When did...? Amethyst, what's going on?" Amethyst continued walking on all fours looking at her surroundings like it was all new. She suddenly took off laughing and jumping around like a playful kitten down the length of the valley. "Amethyst wait!" Steven started running after her but he heard her voice come from behind him. "I'm all alone. They left me." He spun around to see the same Amethyst coming out of her hole. She walked slowly past Steven with her head down repeating the same thing over and over. Steven stared at her and went to put his hand on her shoulder but his hand went right through her.

"Is this a dream?" Steven followed after the sad Amethyst. The other Amethyst came running back through laughing and smiling. Both of them started heading towards a big rock with a figure sitting on top of it. The happy Amethyst started running around the rock still laughing as the sad Amethyst slowly walked around it still repeating her words. As Steven got closer he could see present day Amethyst sitting on the rock, hugging her knees to her chest, crying. "Amethyst? What's wrong? What are we doing here?" Amethyst continued to cry and began mumbling. "I'm a burden. Nobody wants to be around me. I'm a mistake. A parasite. Worthless. Overcooked runt." She kept repeating it over and over just like the other Amethyst. Steven gasped as the world around him began to spin and then it went dark.

Steven eyes shot open and he sat straight up hitting heads with Pearl. "Ow, Pearl." Steven groaned as he rubbed his head. "I'm sorry Steven! I came in here to make you breakfast and I heard you mumbling in your sleep so I came up here to check on you. Are you ok?"

Steven looked up at Pearl and then worriedly looked next to him where Amethyst was still sleeping. Sometime during the night she rolled on her side facing Steven with her hair partially covering her face. Steven sighed and looked back up at Pearl. "Yea I'm ok." Steven looked out the window and saw the sun was already up. He flopped back down on the bed and stretched. His stomach let out a large rumble alerting Pearl.

"Oh your breakfast! I'll have it ready soon Steven." Pearl headed back down towards the kitchen. Steven started to get out of bed but stopped when Amethyst started to stir. She rolled over on her back and stretched, letting out an obnoxious yawn. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around all confused. She scratched her head and turned towards Steven who waved at her. "Hey Ste-man." There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Amethyst was looking down at her lap and Steven kept glancing at her. He wanted to say something about his dream but at the same time he didn't want to. Amethyst was the one to break the silence. "Thanks for letting me crash in your bed." She gave Steven the best smile she could manage. Steven smiled back at her. "You're welcome. I..." He was going to say more but Pearl called up saying breakfast was done. Steven gave Amethyst a quick hug before jumping off the bed and running downstairs. "Coming! Let's go eat."

Amethyst was slightly blushing and completely confused by the unexpected hug from Steven. She headed down the stairs and started walking towards the temple door but was stopped by Pearl's voice. "Amethyst, I made you some pancakes as well." Amethyst looked over at her friends and then to the floor as she turned to walk to the temple door. "Thanks P. I'll eat them later." They both looked shocked at Amethyst as she headed for the temple door.

Amethyst just really felt like being alone. She could tell they were worried about her and that made her sick. _I made them worry about me. Pearl making me pancakes? She never makes me food. Hell, she usually yells at me for eating! Steven's face gave him away. How did I end up in his bed anyway?_ Amethyst was lost in her thoughts and walked straight into Garnet. "oof!" Amethyst looked up with a small blush on her face. "Uh, sorry Garnet." Amethyst went to walk around but Garnet stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "We have a mission. Steven you too." Steven stuffed the last pancake into his mouth and ran up to his loft to get changed as Pearl started to clean up the mess. "I'll be ready in a minute!" Steven yelled down from his room.

Garnet gave Amethyst's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepping on to the warp pad. Amethyst followed and stood slightly behind Garnet. _Maybe a mission is what I need. Get my mind back right. Though, Pearl will probably just ride my butt the whole time. Amethyst don't do this. Amethyst don't do that. Stop being so reckless. Heh, I can hear her now. I wish I could be more like her._ "Amethyst." Garnet's voice pulled her from her thoughts for a second. Garnet had her head slightly turned but not looking at her. "You ok?" Her voice was low enough that the others couldn't hear. Amethyst didn't bother to raise her eyes from the floor. "Yea I'm fine G." She brought one arm across her chest nervously. "Thanks...for last night." Garnet smiled and turned her head back as Steven came running towards the pad. "Anytime. I mean it." Amethyst became lost in her thoughts again and didn't even notice the others join them.

"Where we headed this time Garnet!" Steven said excitedly. He was always overjoyed when he got to join the gem's on missions. "I felt a disturbance at the jungle ruins." Steven was starry eyed at the thought of going to the jungle. "I can be like Tarzan and swing from the vines!" Pearl immediately objected. "Oh no, no, no there will be no swinging from anything and who is this Tarzan you speak of?" As Steven began to explain the wonders of Tarzan to Pearl, Garnet was paying more attention to their silent companion. Amethyst was still staring at the ground obviously lost in her thoughts. Garnet brought her attention back forward as they landed at their destination.

Steven jumped off the warp pad and stared in awe at the jungle surrounding them. Pearl was instantly at his side followed by Garnet then finally Amethyst who stood on the other side of Steven. "Now stay close Steven. The jungle has many dangers." Pearl informed. Steven of course wasn't happy. "Awwww I want to explore. I've never been to a jungle before." Pearl started to argue back but Garnet beat her to it. "It's ok Steven. Just don't get to far ahead of us." Steven smiled big and hugged Garnet before grabbing Amethyst's arm. "Come on Amethyst!"

Amethyst hesitated for a second before smiling at the boy. _I can't say no to that face. Besides maybe goofing around with Steven will snap me out of this funk I'm in._ Amethyst picked Steven up and held him above her head and started running. "Alriiiiiiight, explorin' time!" Pearl watched the two run off laughing with a worried look. "Be careful! Garnet are you sure this is a good idea. I mean the jungle.." Pearl was cut off by Garnet. "Amethyst will watch him. Remember, her mind is in a fragile state at the moment. She needs this." Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder as she walked by. "Let's go before they get to far ahead."

Amethyst set Steven down as they reached the temple ruins. "Whoa, what is this place Amethyst?" Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and looked around at the crumbled temple. "Eh, I don't know. Some old gem place I guess." Steven was smiling as he walked around looking at the various statues and pillars laying around the temple grounds. Most of the structure was gone, only a few standing pillars and statues remained. Amethyst really didn't feel like playing around but she didn't want Steven to worry about her. So, she slapped on the biggest smile she could for the boy. She watched Steven run around the ruins. He looked so happy and carefree. At least Steven enjoyed being around her. "Look Amethyst! Monkeys!" She couldn't help but smile as he ran over and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards a group of monkeys. Amethyst stood next to Steven and looked at the 10 monkeys sitting on the pillar. She had a weird feeling that she couldn't shake. Something wasn't right. "Hey dude I think we should head back to the others."

"What..Why?" Steven whined.

"I don't know man, there is just something about these monkeys." Amethyst grabbed Steven's arm and started backing up looking at their surroundings. "A-a-amethyst?...Are monkeys supposed to have glowy eyes?" Amethyst looked back at the monkeys whose eyes where now glowing white. She grabbed Steven and held him under one arm and jumped back. The monkeys started to merge together into one and formed into one huge monkey. It stood as tall as Opal but built like Sugilite with a red gem set in its forehead. "Whoa momma! That is a big monkey."

Amethyst barely had time to react as the monkey charged them and swiped out with a massive arm. She jumped out of the way before it could hit and started running. _Gotta keep Steven safe_. Amethyst dodged another swipe of the monkey's arm, which made it angry. It roared and beat its chest with its hands and picked up a broken pillar and threw it at the two small gems. Amethyst jumped out of the way of the pillar but was unable to dodge the arm swiping at them. She dropped Steven before it hit knowing he would put his bubble up. The arm smacked her into a nearby pillar. The monkey was on her before she even had a chance to get up. It picked her up in one hand and started to squeeze. Amethyst grunted as she tried to free herself. She could see Steven on the ground. _"_ Steven run!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you!"

"GO! Now!" Amethyst let out a pained screamed as the monkey squeezed harder and moved its hand towards its mouth. "Hey ya know, I probably don't taste very good! How about a banana?! Much tastier!" The monkey was about to throw Amethyst in its mouth when something crashed into the side of its head knocking it off balance as it stumbled a couple of steps.

"How about a knuckle sandwich instead." Garnet stated when she landed next to Steven on the ground as Pearl ran up beside him checking him over. "Steven are you alright!? I knew it was a bad idea to let you two run off."

"I'm fine Pearl. Amethyst protected me." Steven watched as Garnet jumped at the beast again, going for the hand that held Amethyst. She landed on the wrist and punched down on it earning a roar from the monkey but also a pained cry from Amethyst as the beast squeezed her again. It swiped at Garnet with its other hand but she jumped out of the way and back on the ground. Pearl started shooting at the monkey's arm with her spear as Garnet jumped at it again. The monkey roared with anger and threw Amethyst at Garnet. They collided sending them both crashing into a rock wall. Pearl ran the other way, still shooting at the corrupted gem, trying to distract it away from Steven and the others. Garnet climbed out of the rubble with an unconscious Amethyst under her arm. "Garnet! Amethyst!" Steven yelled as he ran towards his friends. Garnet set Amethyst on the ground gently. "Steven, stay with Amethyst." Steven nodded at Garnet as she took off to help Pearl.

He rolled Amethyst over on her back and stood next to her protectively. "My turn to protect you." He looked down worriedly at Amethyst. She had a deep gash on her forehead and numerous scrapes and cuts. He licked his hand and placed it over the gash on her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute then pulled his hand away. He watched then sighed when nothing happened. "I'm sorry Amethyst. My healing spit hasn't come back yet."

Steven started to turn back towards the battle when something caught his eye. Steven stared at Amethyst's gem. The light hit it just right and he could see a small, hairline fracture across her gem. "Amethyst your gem!" He gasped and got down on his knees and ran his finger across her gem. He could barely feel the crack but his heart dropped. He can't heal it. "Why can't I heal anymore!? Hold on Amethyst, we will take you to mom's fountain." Steven turned back towards the battle. The gems were struggling against the corrupted gem. It was fast for its size. If they had Amethyst's whip she could help slow it down. Steven turned towards Amethyst and started to gently shake her, trying to wake her up. "Amethyst please wake up! We need you!" Steven kept shaking her and yelling and was rewarded with a small groan.

Amethyst brought her hand up and held her head. "W-what hit me?" Steven smiled and hugged her tightly. "Welcome back!" Amethyst went to sit up and grabbed her gem. "Ow, what the.." Steven gasped and helped her sit up the rest of the way. "Your gem is cracked. I'm sorry I can't heal it." Steven looked to the ground and started to tear up. Amethyst put her hand on Steven's shoulder. "Hey, It's ok lil man. It will take more then some corrupted monkey thing to take me down!" Amethyst staggered to her feet. Her whole body was in pain and her gem was hurting. Even the smallest crack in a gem was painful. She gritted her teeth as she summoned her weapon. It felt like her gem was coming out of her chest with her whip. _Damn it that hurt._ Amethyst held her gem for a second and hissed through her teeth. "Amethyst!" She looked at Steven and stood up straight and smiled through the pain, giving him a thumbs up as she ran off towards the fight.

The giant monkey didn't notice Amethyst coming as it went to pommel Pearl into the ground. Amethyst caught its wrist with her whip and pulled, giving Pearl a chance to move. Garnet took advantage of the corrupted monkey's confusion and charged into its chest, knocking it on its back. It roared in anger and was trying to get up. Amethyst wrapped her whip around its ankle and pulled its leg back out from under it. Garnet went in for the killing blow but was slapped away by one of its hands. "Amethyst! Its arm!" Amethyst released the whip from its ankle and wrapped it around its wrist. It was trying to stand up but she kept pulling on its arm not letting it get to its full height. Garnet started to go in again while Pearl was shooting at its face trying to blind it. Suddenly Amethyst yelled out in pain, letting go of the whip as she fell to her knees grabbing her gem.

The creature jumped to its full height and snatched Garnet mid jump. It roared as it threw garnet at Pearl, sending them bouncing across the ground. It growled as it turned around towards Amethyst. She was still on her knees, paralyzed with pain. Steven started running towards Amethyst as the corrupted gem raised its fists to smash her into the ground. "Amethyst!" He yelled as he jumped next to Amethyst and raised his bubble around them before the creature's fists hit. The impact caused a small crater to form around the bubble. The monkey was getting angry as it kept hitting the bubble trying to pop it. Steven gasped as the bubble started to crack. The next hit shattered it around them. The monkey roared victoriously as it brought its fist down one more time.

It hit nothing but ground as Garnet jumped and grabbed the two young gems pulling them out of the way. Garnet landed next to Pearl with Steven under one arm and Amethyst under the other. Pearl looked up to Garnet "What are we going to do?" They both jumped as a pillar came flying towards them. As soon as they landed Garnet set Steven and Amethyst down.

"Get them out of here. I'll hold it off." Garnet charged at the corrupted gem, trying to lure it away. Pearl looked down at her teammates. Steven was knelt down next to a shaking Amethyst. She was still holding her gem and panting with the pain. Pearl bent down to pick up Amethyst but stopped at her pained voice. "I'm fine P. G-get Steven out of here. I'll help Garnet." Amethyst stumbled to her feet with the help of Steven.

"No! You can't even help yourself! Steven put himself in danger to save you!" Pearl lashed out at Amethyst with all the fear and worry of the situation. Amethyst didn't even bother to argue through the pain of Pearl's words. Instead, she turned it to anger as she ran off towards the corrupted gem and Garnet. She heard Steven yell for her but she kept running. She yelled out in pain as she pulled two whips from her gem. She staggered a few steps with the immense pain but kept going. She came behind the creature and wrapped one whip around its neck and the other around its arm. She snapped the whips sending a purple shockwave towards the beast. The explosion sent it flying into a small group of standing pillars. She didn't give it time react as she ran over and wrapped her whips around pillars and started pulling them down on top of it.

The corrupted gem roared in pain as it was being crushed by the pillars. Amethyst strained to pull the last pillar down. She yelled with determination and pulled with everything she had. The pain in her gem intensified with the strain. She could hear a small cracking noise before she was blinded by more pain. She fell to her knees as the pillar crashed over poofing the corrupted gem. She could feel the small crack in her gem now. It was no longer a small hairline crack. She saw Garnet walk over and bubble the corrupted gem. She quickly pulled her shirt up over her gem and forced herself to her feet as Garnet approached. "Nice work. Are you ok?" Amethyst forced a smile on her face. "Pfffft, It takes more then some stupid monkey to take me out." Garnet just stared at Amethyst obviously seeing right through her lie. Garnet opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Pearl's shrieking. "Amethyst! Steven told me about your gem! What were you thinking running off like that. You could have broken your gem with your reckless fighting! You need to learn to use that head of yours instead of fighting like some wild animal!"

Amethyst flinched at Pearl's words. She couldn't even argue back. She lowered her gaze to the ground and shut herself in again. Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Pearl that's enough. Amethyst defeated the gem with her quick thinking." She turned and knelt down in front of Amethyst to examine her gem. Pearl huffed and all her anger and worry came pouring out. "No Garnet, this is not acceptable. She put us in more danger by trying to fight with a cracked gem. If Steven hadn't put himself in harms way to protect her, she would have been shattered. If you hadn't of jumped in to save them they both would have been gone!" Pearl started to cry as she brought her hand to her face. Garnet stood up to argue with Pearl but was stopped when she heard Amethyst sob.

Amethyst didn't even look up as the tears started to fall. She clutched her gem and took off running towards the direction of the warp pad. She could hear her friends yell after her but she didn't care. _I'm such a failure. I can't even protect Steven anymore. I can't even take care of myself._ Her body glitched a few times as she ran. She fell but staggered back up on her feet and kept going. She could barely make out the warp pad through her tears. She jumped on and warped away. _I don't want to be a burden anymore. I deserve this._


End file.
